Our love for you
by SkylerBlue11
Summary: 5 new girls with cool personalities attend Konoha high and change the life of five boys. Gaaraxoc, Sasukexoc, Nejixoc, Shikamaruxoc, Kibaxoc; Other pairings: tentenxlee temxoc Narutoxhinata; Sorry there's alot of Ocs


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Author's note: I'm sorry for Sakura fans but she'll be pretty snobby.**

**Ocs:**

**Miyuki: A girl with no parents but is really beautiful. She plays the violin in a famous restaurant called 'Melody'. Lives with her friends or 'sisters' as she like to call them, since nobody of their family wanted her and blamed her for their death. She is very beautiful with her long red/orange/light brown and forest green eyes that can turn jade sometimes. Loves pop music and dancing and not to forget, skateboarding like other three of her friends (They are 5 by the way). She is a good gymnast and extremely flexible. She is kind but when she lies her voice is in a really high pitch. Loves fingerless gloves. Loves playing violins and flutes. Nicknames : Yuki, Miyu, kiko **

**Hitomi: A girl with no parents though has really beautiful blue eyes that can see the future, she has visions which she gets whenever she sleeps or generally unconscious . Lives with her friends and you'll know why all of them are orphans later and all about their past. Hitomi loves playing all musical instruments though she never talks because she's mute though you'll know why later since it's related to her past. She loves to draw and paint and she sells them in her own gallery in the museum and earns a lot of money. She's wise and good in giving advices almost in everything. Instead of skateboarding she loves roller skating. She has beautiful ocean blue eyes and snow white hair which passes her shoulders by a few inches. Her nickname is Tomi and some people call her Tomi-chan.**

**Reiko: A girl with chocolate brown hair and eyes. Loves animals a lot and is also wise. Even though she smiles a lot, most of them are fake. She's a young journalist in a famous magazine called 'The Daily Life' and she's also travels sometimes and brings souvenirs for her friends. Her uncle is the only one who really loved her while her parents abandoned her but that's all she knows about herself. Other information will be later revealed. She loves hats (not caps). Reiko loves skateboarding and had met some boys who saw her skateboarding and because of that, they became her and her friends' best friends.**__**Loves dancing hip-hop and singing but rarely does since she's most of the time playing instruments including pianos and guitars. Nickname: rei or rei-chan**

**Akane: She has a thing for cookies that Reiko and Kai-lan bakes and also ice cream. She loves rollercoasters and sometimes you see her really blue eyes widen and unwiden repeatedly which means she's nervous or worried. She loves skateboarding to death but of course not as much as she loves her friends. She works as a waitress in the same restaurant Miyuki works in. Hates swearing but loves music and dancing hip-hop. Her inspiration is 'Adam Sevani' known as 'Moose' in Step-Up. Loves all sports and a pro at making wax sculptures which sometimes she sells to weird people who love sculptures. She's really good and makes them look real and very detailed. She is a really good magician and sometimes visits the orphanage to show the kids her newest tricks. Nicknames: Aki, kane, and sometimes called 'red' because her hair is bloody red (Like kurenai's eyes). **

**Kai-lan: A knee-length dark-blue-haired girl with onyx/dark purple eyes. Her hair is in always in a thin pigtail that reached her knee which makes her look a little like a tomboy. Loves to rap and skateboarding and dancing. Most people love her because of her cool personality and her somewhat laid-back attitude. Kai-lan is always calm and collected no matter what's the situation and sometimes insulting. She is also good in comebacks and never yells. Never laughs and if she did, it would be a miracle. She fears nothing and never surprised or shocked. She is really funny and sometimes sarcastic. Works as a waitress at the same restaurant as Akane's. Nicknames: Kai, and sometimes people call her Kiyomi. **

**Other information: These five live with Reiko's uncle since Reiko took them in since they are five. Reiko's uncle: A business man and is very rich yet really kind and generous and patient like Reiko herself though he looks completely different. He has raven hair that went past his shoulders and beautiful onyx eyes. (Just imagine 'Helia' in Winx Club season 5). He spends a lot of time with them as much as he can since he travels a lot for meeting or other business stuff. Pasts are later revealed.**


End file.
